Angel in Disguise
by Parisa01
Summary: She had finally returned to where she belonged and reunites with all her friends. Life seemed perfect for her, until a sudden death changes her life. To make it worse her family keep harassing her to find a husband and bully her. Things start to fall apart until someone helps her stand up for herself and supports her. To her, he was an angel in disguise. LeviXOC
1. Chapter 1: Home

I don't own anything but my OCs. Please enjoy this humorous romantic story!

* * *

 **Angel in Disguise**

 **Chapter 1: Home**

Kisaki Tsukino opened her sea green eyes and yawned whilst waking up from her sleep. The young woman was on a plane from Japan to London. It was an extremely long one way flight at 11 hours but at least she and her father were in First Class. The tired young woman checked the time on the screen at the front; it was 5:30am. She sat up whilst yawning and rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"Good morning sleepy head." She heard her father say and turned around to see him sitting in the seat behind her. Akira was a 50 year old man had dark grey neat hair, a beard and moustache, pale skin and sea green eyes. He was reading a book and took off his reading glasses as he smiled at his daughter.

"How much longer till we land?" She asked in a sleepy groggy voice and he checked his watch.

"1 hour and a half." Akira answered. "You might as well get changed."

She lowered her bed back into a chair and her father took out her bag from the overhead suitcase compartment, and gave it to her; since she was only 4ft 10in.

Kisaki walked into the bathroom and brushed her teeth and washed her face. She looked at herself in the mirror and a small smile graced her lips.

9 years ago she was on a flight to Tokyo after her mother died from Cancer and to study and work abroad for a while. She was a shy teenager who had glasses, braces, acne on her face and had some weight which made her insecure. Now stood a young confident woman. Her brown straight layered hair was now up to her hips, and was tied in a high ponytail, middle parting bangs framing her oval shaped face, she had freckles on her nose and a beauty spot on her left cheek. Now she had a curvaceous body with the right sized assets. The young woman loved her monolid eyes which kids used to make fun of. According to her father, she looked a lot like her mother but with his eyes.

Kisaki got changed into a white t-shirt, blue high waisted jeans, white converses and an oversized jean jacket. She put on some makeup to cover her dark circles, wore mascara and rosy red lipstick. She got out of the bathroom and walked back to her seat.

"Good morning, miss, would you like some breakfast?" She heard the flight attendant ask and turned to the woman with a smile on her face.

"Yes please." She stated kindly.

The older woman gave her a food tray and a cup of coffee.

"Thank you." She mumbled.

Kisaki opened the food tray to find Spanish Omelette, turkey rashers and baked beans. There was also a pot of fruits. She ate her breakfast which gave her some more energy and drinking her coffee made her more awake. Shortly after, the stewardess took her empty food tray away.

"Are you excited to see your friends, again?" Her father asked before sipping some tea.

"Yeah, they're all working at the same place. Icon is the most popular magazine all over the world and they work there." She answered.

"The collaboration with your magazine will be a success." Her father smiled. Kisaki was the creator and CEO of her fashion magazine Beautique.

"I'm excited to see them all again, it's been too long." She sighed with delight.

"What about Eren?" Akira asked curiously.

"Papa, it's been 9 years. I've moved on." She stated. Her and Eren were in a relationship until he ended it 2 weeks after her mother's passing to be with someone else. But now she had moved on completely.

"I'm glad." He stated.

"I just don't look forward to meeting the family." She really didn't like her paternal side of the family except for one cousin and one uncle.

"I know it's hard sweetheart, but they're our family." Her father noted.

"They're always picking out what's wrong with me and annoying me about marriage. Papa, can't you tell them to stop?" She asked with a pout.

"I'm the youngest in my family, so whatever I say goes out the window." He chuckled.

"I'm gonna miss Japan." She frowned.

"We can always go back for a holiday every year." Her father smiled and she looked up at him with sparkling eyes.

* * *

Shortly after the plane started to descend. The passengers had to put their seatbelts on. The young woman felt her stomach drop and her face went pale with fear. Kisaki fumbled with her seatbelt and managed to put it on. She covered her eyes with her hands and could hear her thumping heart in her chest as the plane landed.

Kisaki and Akira got off the plane and he gave her a pat on the back telling her she was so strong to not start crying. They went through immigration and then got out into the arrival hall which was packed out with happy families and friends reuniting with their loved ones. Kisaki frowned at this; back in Tokyo, her maternal family would all come to reunite with them, but her paternal family were too busy. She saw her father frowning and it really broke her inside. Kisaki placed her hand on her father's shoulder and he turned to her.

"We've got each other now." He smiled and nodded at this.

They exited the airport and found one of her colleagues waiting outside a car. He gave her the keys to her car and she gave him a list of errands to complete.

They got to the private car park and Kisaki squealed excitedly when she was reunited with her baby. There was her polished red Audi R8, glimmering in all her beauty. They got in the car and she began driving. As they drove, Akira watched out the window and smiled when he saw the buildings of London. She glanced at him and smiled.

"Enjoying the sights, Papa?" Kisaki asked.

"I've missed this place." He sighed and turned to his daughter. "You're home, Kisaki."

"It's gonna be a long drive, Papa." She stated. "If you want you can take a nap."

"I'm fine, sweetheart. If you're feeling tired, just tell me and we can stop over." He replied.

Kisaki drove her car through motorways and halfway through, she stopped at a drive-thru Krispy Kreme to get some doughnuts and coffee. They got home within 40 minutes and parked up.

It was the home she grew up in with her mother and father. It was a very big detached house for just 3 people, but her maternal grandparents used to live with them and they'd always have family coming over. It was a house with many bedrooms, bathrooms, even reception rooms, etc. Her parents, like her were very rich people but they worked hard for their money. Now her father was retired and Kisaki was working and taking care of her father. They would have lived elsewhere, in a smaller place but this was their home. Their house was already furbished and rooms were decorated.

When they stepped into the entrance hall they looked around and sighed with smiles on their faces; they were finally home. Her father sprinted out into the garden and found it plain with just one fully grown Cherry Tree. He stared at the garden and Kisaki placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I told them not to clear everything. But at least they kept the tree." She stated.

"Are you crazy? This is heaven, I get to garden all over again." Akira grinned excitedly and she giggled.

"Papa, you are crazy about gardening." She stated.

"And you are crazy about food. I have my thing you have yours." He countered back and she shook her head; her father was like a teenager sometimes.

"You know what's missing in this house?" She asked and he looked at her. "A kitten!"

"Kisaki, we spoke about this." He warned her and she grabbed onto his arm. She made that face, pouted her lips, fluttered her eyelashes and her eyes sparkled.

"Pleeeeeeeaseeeeeeeeeeee!" She slurred. "Kittens are so cute, Papa! They'll keep you company whilst I'm at work."

"Yeah well what would happen once they start pooping everywhere?" He made a fair point.

"Hey, you dealt with me pooping everywhere. C'mon, you can do it." Akira huffed at this. "Please Papa, you said that once I got older I get to have a kitten."

He sighed at this and she knew that he had given up and it was a yes. So, she took out her phone and showed him the kitten she had her eyes on for the past 2 weeks. A 6-week old light ginger kitten with bright blue eyes.

"Isn't she adorable?" Kisaki squealed. "I'll pick her up after work."

"So soon?" He asked.

"What are you nervous?" The young woman smirked whilst crossing her arms. "Papa, she's just a baby kitten."

"You're right." He nodded.

The young woman went upstairs to her room which was very tidy and dropped off her bag on the bed. She went into her walk-in closet which was filled with so many outfits and shoes all in order; just the way she liked it. She took out the clothes she was going to wear for her meeting later with Icon head Erwin Smith and his workers, who were her friends. She wanted to look so gorgeous that Eren would regret ever hurting her the way he did. She went into her study room and started getting some paperwork and folders ready for her meeting.

Kisaki took a shower and blow dried her hair. She styled her hair in a neat low bun with a few strands left out to frame her face. She got changed into a white long sleeves shirt with one button undone, nude tie cigarette trousers and nude sandals with heels. She was already wearing foundation, thin eyeliner, mascara and nude lipstick. She also wore a simple golden necklace with a ruby pendant on it, golden hoop earrings, a white watch and a diamond ring. She took her nude and white bag filled with many of her paperwork. She placed her nude blazer on her shoulders and put on a pair of black sunglasses.

She went downstairs and kissed her father's cheeks bidding farewell to him. He held his thumbs up at her wishing her good luck on her meeting.

Kisaki went outside and met with the man who was to drive her to work everyday in a black Mercedes Benz. His name was Edward and he was a 30 year old man with blonde hair, tanned skin and dark green eyes. She thanked him and sat at the back of the car.

As Edward drove, Kisaki kept thinking about how she got to this position in her life. After finishing University, she entered the fashion business and got pushed around a lot for being young and inexperienced. But she kept on working and became better. She had enough contacts to start her own magazine at 23 and after 2 years she was now a well-known business woman. She had it rough whilst working because the senior staff who were mostly men would put her down telling her a woman can never get to where they were. She was a clumsy young woman who made mistakes day in day out. But now she knew what she was doing. However, she didn't let money take over her personality; she was still a humble person who would rather spend time with her assistants and those who work under her, than board of directors. People who didn't know her personally thought she was perfect and were jealous because she was beautiful and rich. But that wasn't the case, to her friends and family, she was a clumsy, short tempered, sarcastic and stubborn woman who didn't take shit from anyone.

As she stared out the window, she saw the streets filled with people and buildings around their car. It felt nice being in London again. She was finally home.


	2. Chapter 2: Reunion

A very long chapter for my dearest readers!

* * *

 **Angel in Disguise**

 **Chapter 2: Reunion**

Within 35 minutes, they got to Oxford Street and parked in front of a large building owned by Icon. She got out of the car, thanked the driver again turned to the building. She was met with a few of her workers who were giving her some folders and telling her some business-related news. She kept barking back telling them what they needed to do and how to do it. She may be a kind CEO but she was strict. As she walked into the reception, the receptionist knew who she was. Hell, everyone in the building knew who this was. Kisaki signed the register and then turned to walk towards the lifts. People kept staring at her and mumbling that it was her, CEO of Beautique. She just smirked at this and her colleagues saw this.

"Fuck yeah I am." She muttered under her breath.

They young woman got to the top floor and walked through the offices whilst reading through her paperwork. She neared the meeting room and felt her heart beating faster; she didn't know why she was so nervous. It was a meeting, she's done dozens of them by now, why was this different. She gulped and sighed calming herself down.

Kisaki opened the doors and entered the large meeting room filled with her friends and some people she didn't know. There they all were sitting there staring at her surprised; Mikasa, Armin, Eren, Jean, Connie, Sasha, Christa, Ymir, Hanji, Miche and Erwin who sat at the front.

She even saw Becky, the girl Eren left her for. She had blonde short hair, fair skin, violet eyes and still wore so much makeup. She was also one of the girls who used to pick on her when she was younger.

To Erwin's left was his senior vice CEO, Levi. When he turned to the woman who entered, his deadpan face changed for just a moment. His cheeks turned a faint pink and he gulped; he didn't expect this young woman to be so…wow.

"It's so good to see you all! I've missed you!" She grinned widely at everyone whilst waving her hand and giggling.

"Kisaki! Welcome back." Armin smiled and they all stood up running towards her, except for Eren, Ruby and Levi.

"SAKIIIIIIII!" Hanji screamed whilst jumping onto her.

"HANJIIIIII!" Kisaki squealed whilst hugging her friend. "I missed you all so much."

"We missed you too, Kisaki." Christa grinned.

Kisaki took off her sunglasses and then looked up at them all with a goofy giggle. Levi's eyebrows rose and he blinked slowly; her eyes they were extremely beautiful, the colour and the shape of them. Everyone raved on about Becky's eyes but her eyes were even prettier. Eren stared at her with wide eyes and gulped; his ex-girlfriend had become so beautiful now and he couldn't believe it was really her.

"Kisaki." Mikasa mumbled and she turned to her.

"Mikasa!" She hugged her childhood friend.

"You're back, Kisaki. I've missed you." She stated.

"I missed you too, Mikasa." The brown haired woman pulled away and then turned to Sasha. "I got you snacks and food from Japan."

"Ahhhh, thank you!" She exclaimed.

"Hey Kisaki." Jean sang in a flirtatious tone and she turned to him. "Since you're back in London, you wanna go for a date?"

"Dude, don't be so direct with her. She just got back today!" Connie shouted and Kisaki placed a hand on his shoulder giving him a reassuring look. Then she turned to the light brown haired man.

"Jean, horses ain't my thing. I prefer to date humans." Kisaki stated with a smirk on her face and Sasha, Connie, Armin and Hanji couldn't stop laughing at this.

"Kisaki…" She heard a voice and turned to see Eren standing there. He really grew into a handsome young man. His hair was a longer now and he was taller. Her cheeks went pink and she gulped whilst sweating a little. He was blushing a lot when he saw her more closely; her glasses were gone, she lost weight and her skin was clearer.

"Eren…" She mumbled and the room became awkward.

"Nice to see you again." He said.

'Be mature about this, Kisaki.' She thought to herself.

"Wish I could say the same." Kisaki stated and the atmosphere became more awkward. 'God dammit, Kisaki!'

"Oh my god, you're the Kisaki?" She heard an annoying nasally voice and turned Becky with a pissed off look.

"That's Miss Tsukino to you." She corrected.

"Come on Kisaki, don't you remember me?" The violet eyed woman laughed nervously.

"Of course I remember you, Becky. You were the girl who bullied me so much I cried at night. You were the girl who called me fat and chinky eyes." She said with her voice raising. "Now, do not make me repeat myself."

"Y-Yes, Miss Tsukino." Becky looked down and gulped.

"Good." Kisaki smirked and then turned to Erwin. "Mr Smith, it's lovely to see you again."

"You can call me Erwin." He smiled as he held out his hand. "It's a pleasure to see you again." She shook his hand. "I'd like to introduce you to the vice CEO, Levi. He works just underneath me."

Kisaki turned to Levi and she felt her heart beating faster and faster. Her cheeks were burning up and she prayed they were going pink. This man who stood in front of her was incredibly handsome, and the navy-blue suit he was wearing made him look irresistible. 'Oh my god, he is so fucking handsome. Kisaki, say something!'

The young woman clasped her hands together and bowed down respectfully. He was taken back from this and understood that this was how they would meet someone in her country. She realised what she was doing and mouthed shit then stood up straight. She saw him bowing too and the young woman smiled at this. How sweet.

"Mr Levi, it's a pleasure to meet you." She said.

"It's nice to meet you too, Miss Tsukino." He stated.

"Let's get this meeting done with, people." Hanji called out and they all sat down, with Kisaki sitting on the opposite side of Erwin.

The meeting had gone by very quickly and Kisaki made her points very clear and sounded very persuasive. Her side of presentation was a success and Erwin happily accepted all of her ideas she had put through to the group. Her friends noticed that it wasn't just her looks that had changed, but her confidence was off the roof.

They got out of the meeting room and Kisaki met up with her friends excluding Eren, Becky and Levi. They were all telling her how great it is that she's back with the gang.

"Kisaki, look how sexy you've gotten." Hanji stated.

"I made puberty my bitch." She exclaimed with a grin.

"You got Becky so scared." Jean stated.

"Bitch deserved it." Kisaki crossed her arms. "By the way, where are Bertolt, Annie and Reiner?"

"Saki!" She heard a voice and turned to see the trio of unbreakable friends.

"Reiner, Bert, Annie!" She waved at them and they walked up to her. Not much had changed with Bertolt and Annie but Reiner grew a goatee.

"Damn Kisaki, how you doin'?" Reiner smirked and winked at her. "Looking good but you really haven't grown much." She huffed at this and her friends snickered.

"I bet you haven't grown much down there either." She placed her hands on her hips and they all roared with laughter with Annie just smiling trying to contain herself. He just poked her head and she pouted at this.

"Kisaki, let me escort you to your office." Erwin smiled and she nodded whilst following him after waving at her friends. "Now it's next to Levi's office, so if you need anything just ask him."

He led her to her office which was neat and quite large. The blonde-haired man excused himself and left and she entered the office. She sat at her desk and had to push it up so she was tall enough to write and read on the desk. The young woman started to look through her emails and reply to them whilst constantly checking her watch. Her new secretary was late on his first day. She had texted him and he told her that he was stuck in traffic. It had been 2 hours and she was getting a little restless so she decided to take a break.

Kisaki left her office and saw her Mikasa, Armin, Reiner, Hanji, and Eren talking to each other, and walked up to them.

"Saki, how's your first day?" Armin asked.

"It's good thanks, feels nice to be back." She smiled.

"How was the flight back?" Mikasa questioned.

"Long and horrible. I was flying first class but slept most of it through." She answered and scratched the back of her neck.

"So Saki, got a boyfriend?" Reiner smirked and she scratched the back of her head.

"No, I don't have a boyfriend. Do you have a boyfriend, Reiner?" She crossed her arms whilst smirking.

"What, no!" He answered and the others laughed at this.

"So Saki, who do you think is the sexiest in the office?" Hanji asked with a smirk.

"Hanji, it's my first day here." Kisaki raised her hands and shook her head.

"It's Erwin, isn't it?" The brown haired woman asked.

"Erwin is my business partner…and his eyebrows look like they have a mind of their own." She stated.

"Miche?" Hanji asked.

"Miche is good looking but he's too tall for my liking." She answered.

"What about me?" Reiner held up his hand.

"Reiner, you're you." She giggled.

"Hey, how 'bout me?" Jean popped up.

"I don't date horses." Kisaki pointed out.

"Me?" Ymir questioned.

"Ymir, I'm straight." The freckled girl sighed.

"What about Bertolt?" Annie asked as she and the tall man walked up to her. The dark haired man started sweating a lot and made that nervous face.

"If Bertolt sweated melted chocolate then maybe." Kisaki answered.

"Marco?" Jean queried.

"If Marco gets me a coupon for 50% off Prada then maybe." She said. "Alright, enough with this." Then she noticed Eren getting angrier and more uncomfortable.

"Come on Saki." Reiner leaned his arm on her shoulder and she turned to him with a glare. "Stop playing hard to get."

"Please don't lean on me or else I'll break your arm off." She growled and he took it off immediately. "Now where is the tea?"

"There's a lot of tea in Levi's office. Go and ask him." Eren stated and they all looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Thanks." She said whilst walking away.

"Eren, you know he's going to get pissed with her." Mikasa said and he shrugged.

"Her problem, not mine." He mumbled and the dark haired woman grabbed onto his collar pulling him.

"Stop being so mean to her. I may be your adoptive sister, but I've known Kisaki for longer." She muttered and let go of him.

Kisaki walked to Levi's office and knocked on his door.

"Name and business." Levi called out.

"It's Kisaki and uh…tea?" She asked and there was a long silence.

"Come in."

Kisaki opened the door and closed it behind her. She looked around, his office was super clean and tidy which amazed her. She turned to see Levi sitting at his desk reading some papers. He looked up at her and she smiled.

"Sorry for disturbing you, Mr Levi. But I heard there's tea in your office." His eyebrow twitched at this.

"Who told you that?" He asked.

"Eren." She answered and he huffed. "You don't have any tea, do you? Oh that dick." She growled the last part. "I apologise for wasting your time." She said whilst turning around.

"Would you like to get some tea downstairs?" He asked and she turned to him.

"That would be nice." Kisaki smiled and he stood up.

Kisaki followed Levi out of his office and they walked through the corridors. Eren and the others saw them and gasped to see them together like this. Usually Levi didn't really talk to people or get out of his office when not needed. Hanji smirked at herself; now he looked perfect for her.

"If she was any normal girl, she would have been crying by now." Jean stated.

"But she is a normal girl." Eren said and light brown haired man turned to him.

"Eren, just admit you made the biggest mistake of your life dumping her." He glared at him.

"Almost every guy wants to date her. You had the chance to have something special with her, but you blew it." Reiner stated.

"You owe her an apology." Mikasa added and he sighed at this.

Levi and Kisaki stood in the lift which seemed to take forever to get down. She kept staring straight, trying to hold back on her blush and fiddling with her fingers. She didn't know why she was being so nervous, being alone in a lift with an extremely handsome man. He glanced at her and then looked back forward.

"So…what kind of tea do you love best, Mr Levi?" She asked breaking the unbearable silence.

"Black tea." He stated.

"I love every other tea, but green tea has to be my favourite. Have you ever had it?" She asked curiously and he shook his head. "You should try it someday. It's really nice."

* * *

They got to the bottom floor and went outside to the cafe 5 minutes away from their building. They decided to have their tea outside and she decided to have some scones too. He took out a pack of cigarettes and offered her one. She shook her head and he shrugged. He lit up a cigarette and she started eating. She thought he looked more attractive when he smoked.

"Mr Levi, I didn't mean to bow down when I met you." She said and he looked at her.

"It's alright." He stated.

"Force of habit when meeting someone new." She said. "I didn't expect you to bow down too."

"Tch, isn't that a way of greeting someone with respect in Japan?" He asked and she nodded nervously. "About what happened with Becky." He began and then sipped some tea.

"I know it unprofessional but…" She sighed.

"No I thought that was impressive." He said emotionlessly. "She's a real pain. At least someone shot her down."

"She needed to know that I'm her boss too." She said and smirked at Levi. "If you think about it, I'm your boss too." He looked at her and raised his eyebrow. "So I'm gonna be calling you Levi now."

"Alright." He muttered. "A question, Miss Tsukino. Do you have something against Jaeger?" She looked down and she had a frown. "Forget it."

"I was dating Eren 9 years ago." She stated. "That's all you need to know."

"Very well." He replied. "I hate that brat too."

"Looks like we have another thing in common." She smiled. "Levi, tell me about yourself. You're the only person I don't know very well."

"Well I'm 30 years old." Her eyebrows rose up; he looked younger than that. "My name is actually Levi Ackerman."

"You're related to Mikasa?" She asked and he nodded.

"I heard your friends from inside my office." Her eyes widened and she gulped.

"Idiots they all are. But I do love them." She stated.

"The answer to Hanji's question." Kisaki tilted her head to the side. "About who's the sexiest in the office."

"I'd say me." She answered.

"You cocky bitch." He smirked and she winked at him.

"Admit it, I am the sexiest in the office." She commented.

"Actually you're sitting with the sexiest person in the office." She rolled her eyes at this.

"Yeah right. I'm hotter than your tea." Kisaki flicked a strand of her hair back. "Have you seen how my friends were hitting on me, including Ymir."

"They all have poor taste, if you ask me." He said with a deadpan face as he sipped his tea.

"You're just jealous." She replied. "And you're threatened by me."

"Why would I be threatened by you, Miss Tsukino?" He asked resting his elbow on the table.

"You got competition." Kisaki crossed her arms.

They went back inside and each paid half of the bill. When they got outside they noticed the sky was getting cloudy and it started to rain a lot. They both didn't know it was going to rain and didn't bring their coats with them. When Levi looked at the woman who stood next to him, he saw her smiling as she watched the rain fall.

"If I was wearing these clothes, I'd dance in the rain." She stated.

"Why don't you?" He asked.

"My shirt will get wet and people will see my bra." Kisaki answered bluntly and his cheeks became pink. "I wouldn't want people staring there."

She felt something being placed on her shoulders and found Levi's navy blue blazer on it. She could smell a mixture of perfume and cigarettes which smelt divine.

"You can cover your chest and head with that." He mumbled.

"What about you? You'll catch a cold." The brown haired woman stated with her eyes sparkling and he averted his eyes.

"I'll be fine. Come on." He muttered.

They both began running towards the building until her heel wobbled. Kisaki was about to fall onto the floor, but then Levi grabbed her arm, pulling her back up. They got inside the building and got into a life. They were both panting and he glanced at her.

"Why do you even wear heels, anyway?" He asked.

"I'm a CEO and I'm 4ft 10in. I don't wanna be a leader and short like you." She smirked.

"Tch." He clicked his tongue and she turned to him.

Kisaki's cheeks turned pink and she gulped. His hair was dripping wet and his shirt was completely drenched. He looked so sexy like this! He turned to her and she opened up her bag. The young woman took out a handkerchief and gave it to him. He took it and wiped his face and hair. She took the blazer from off her head and sighed.

"Your blazer…" She trailed off.

"It's fine." He stated. "I have many others."

"But it's a nice blazer." She whined.

"If you look it so much, you can keep it, Miss Tsukino." Levi grunted.

"I-I don't want it!" She stuttered nervously.

"That way you can smell it as much as you want. Just like you were doing earlier." The dark-haired man smirked.

"No I wasn't! S-shut up." She stammered and huffed. They heard a ding and the doors to their floor opened.

"Sure you weren't." He said sarcastically as they walked out of the lift.

They got into the huge office and saw everyone working on their computers. Until the young CEO noticed someone near her office. He was a 6ft 5in, 25-year-old man wearing a dark grey suit with a red tie, he had jet black neat shoulder length hair, chiselled face, snowy skin, rosy cheeks and sea green eyes.

"Hey!" She called out angrily and they all turned to her.

"SIS!" He yelled from the top of his lungs and sprinted towards her.

"NO!" Kisaki shouted.

She tried to get away, but her heel wobbled and the man jumped onto her. She fell onto the floor and he wrapped his arms tightly around her in a bone crushing hug and she was suffocating as her face went blue.

"I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" He cried, yes literally cried.

"I…can't breathe!" She managed to squeak and he let go of her then pulled her up. But then he hugged her again whilst crying more.

"DON'T EVER LEAVE ME AGAIN." He yelled and everyone was staring.

"I won't leave unless you let go." She commanded and he let go. The young man scratched the back of his head and grinned. She huffed at this and then turned to everyone. "I'm sorry for the scene, my secretary is a bit stupid you see."

"Hey I'm not just your secretary!" He pouted.

"Sorry, I mean my cousin. Everyone this is Kasaki Tsukino, he will be my secretary." She stated.

"Hi everyone!" He grinned whilst waving. Many of the girls in the office were blushing and giggling whilst waving back. Kisaki noticed this and huffed whilst rolling her eyes.

"Back to work everyone." She barked and poked Kasaki on the back. He turned to her and bent down with a smile on his face. The young woman grabbed his ear, pulled it down and twisted.

"Ah, Kisaki!" He whined and she dragged him along to her office.

"From tomorrow onwards you will arrive at my house on my time." She stated.

"I'm sorry." He cried and they got into her office. Everyone felt sorry for him, he was gonna get screwed at.

When she closed the door, Kasaki shut his eyes expecting scolding. But instead Kisaki wrapped her arms around him tightly. He opened her eyes and saw her hugging him with tears falling down her cheeks. He couldn't help but smile a this and wrapped his arms around her holding her.

"Kasaki, I missed you so much." She cried and he wiped her tears.

"You're here now, Kisaki. You're home." Kasaki smiled.


	3. Chapter 3: Tea

**Angel in Disguise**

 **Chapter 3: Tea**

Kisaki was with her friends and cousin having a little chat, she had all of her work done for the moment and it was almost lunch time.

"So where did you and Levi go?" Hanji asked with a smirk.

"We went for tea." She stated.

"And got wet in the rain huh? Sounds like something out of a movie." Sasha stated.

"He gave you his blazer to cover you huh, how romantic." Kasaki sang and she crossed her arms whilst rolling her eyes.

"It was a simple gesture of kindness, idiot." Kisaki stated. "Nothing else, now I know what is going on in your silly little brains and don't you freakin' dare."

"You still have his blazer." Mikasa pointed out.

"Well yeah, I dried it up and I'm gonna give it to him before lunch." She stated with a smile.

"You sure you're not keeping that to smell it, Miss Tsukino?" She heard a voice and turned to Levi.

"I'm not a creep, here take your blazer." Kisaki gave him his blazer back and he wore it. "Thanks." She mumbled quietly.

"Guys, can we go?" Sasha whined.

"But where are we going?" Kisaki asked curiously.

"Anywhere you want, Kisaki." Krista grinned.

"Do you want sushi?" Becky asked with a giggle.

Kisaki and Kasaki turned to the young woman with the deadliest glares she had seen. Her face paled and her violet eyes widened as she raised her hands.

"I'm kidding." She laughed and they rolled their eyes.

"I've been feeling burgers." Kasaki stated.

"Me too." His cousin agreed.

"Let's go already!" Sasha whined.

* * *

The huge group of friends went downstairs and got out of the building. Kisaki took out a pack of cigarettes and started smoking. She felt eyes on her and turned to her friends glaring at her.

"What?" She asked. "I'm a CEO, I get stressed out all the time."

"It's an addiction, Saki." Armin stated.

"Ooooh, I'm telling Uncle Akira, you're gonna get in trouble." Kasaki sang.

"He knows, idiot." She mumbled.

"Have you even tried quitting?" Mikasa asked.

"Yeah, just didn't work." She shrugged. "It's a good stress reliever."

"Dangerous." Connie corrected.

"Besides there are other ways of relieving stress." Reiner smirked and she rolled her eyes.

"I'm aware of that, Reiner." She stated.

"We should go for a spa date, only us girls." Hanji suggested.

"Can I come?" Kasaki asked and his cousin elbowed him in the stomach.

"Girls only, no boys allowed." She warned.

They got to a restaurant and all sat at a huge table with Kisaki sitting in between Levi and Kasaki.

"What are you getting, Saki?" Kasaki asked curiously and she smiled.

"I warn you all right now, I eat more than I should so please don't mind me." She said.

"It can't be as bad as Sasha." Connie stated and the said girl slapped his head.

"Well I am starving; so a double gourmet burger with panko crusted chicken, cheese slices, coleslaw and bacon, barbecue wings, cheesy chips, onion rings and fried chilli squid with a mango madness mocktail! All for me." She exclaimed with a grin and her friends just gawked at her shocked. "Oh and a salad; I have to eat my greens."

"Wow, are you on a diet?" Kasaki asked sarcastically.

"Are you not full from those scones you had an hour ago?" Levi asked.

"You had scones, how are you gonna eat all that?!" Armin asked.

"You all are seriously doubting my capabilities." She placed her hand on her chest whilst sniffing. "I'm hurt, there is nothing wrong with being so hungry. Am I right, Sasha?"

"Hell yeah!" She exclaimed.

The food came and they started eating. Whilst eating, Kasaki tried to take a chicken wing from his cousin and got a light slap on his hand.

"Kisaki doesn't share food." She warned as she glared at her cousin.

"Come on Saki, just one." Kasaki pouted with puppy dog eyes and the brown haired rolled her eyes.

"Fine you get just one." She mumbled and he ended up taking 4. "I said one not four." He ended up taking more of her sides and she just huffed at this. Everyone was having a conversation about who to feature in this month's fashion magazine and Hanji smirked at Kisaki.

"I heard this handsome boy band from South Korea featured in your magazine a few years ago." She stated and the green-eyed woman looked up then swallowed. "12 very handsome men, I heard. You're so lucky to be surrounding by handsome men like that. Didn't you flirt with any of them?" Her cheeks went red and she gulped.

"They're not as manly as everyone thinks. Bunch of adorable idiots they were." She said. "I didn't want to flirt with them. However, whenever I do go to South Korea I'd meet them for lunch."

"You've met so many handsome men, Kisaki. Are you sure you're not straight?" Ymir asked with a smirk.

"I am sure Ymir." She reassured her.

"Well she was with me, 9 years ago." Eren stated. "So she's definitely straight."

"Probably that's what put her off men all that time." Levi mumbled and all of their eyes widened. Eren's jaw dropped down and he dropped his food on his plate.

"Savage, I love it." Kisaki smiled.

"I know you love me." He replied and showed him the hand.

"Bitch please." She rolled her eyes.

"Miss Tsukino, you're out of my league." He countered back.

"What league?" Kisaki asked and they all stared; they were so smug and stubborn. "Besides what woman would want a man your height." Oh god she went there.

"Rich coming from you." He replied and she was about to say something but shook her head.

"Got me there, Ackerman." She said before sipping on her drink and he excused himself to go to the bathroom.

"You could have made the best comeback." Hanji said.

"I respect the man I wouldn't want to humiliate him in front of all of you, by making a dick joke." Kisaki stated.

"But you made a dick joke about me." Reiner stated.

"Because I know you can take a joke, Reiner." She replied.

"Are you sure you weren't sassy cuz you have a little crush on him?" Hanji giggled and the young woman just rolled her eyes.

"Me? Have a crush on Levi?" She started laughing.

"You definitely do, everyone woman does." Levi said as he stood behind her.

"If you wanna believe that, Levi. You're just wishing it was true." She stood up. "If you'd excuse me, I'm going out for a smoke."

The young woman went to cashier, quickly paid for her meal and went outside. She took out a cigarette, lit it up and started smoking.

"Kisaki?" A high pitched voice asked and she turned to see a young Japanese woman her age with black shoulder length straight hair, chocolate brown round eyes, porcelain fair skin and rosy cheeks. She was 5ft 5in and wore designer clothes. Next to her was a 6ft man with brown messy hair, tanned skin, a tidy beard and bright brown eyes. When the green eyed woman turned to the woman, she quickly put out her cigarette and smiled a little.

"Hana." She sighed; it was her cousin. Hana opened her arms and kissed her cheeks.

"How are you darling?" She asked.

"I've been good, thanks." Kisaki answered.

"You look absolutely stunning, I've seen you everywhere and read your magazines. I'm so proud of you little cousin." She giggled.

"Thank you, Hana." The brown haired woman smiled.

"You're a successful young woman now. All that's missing in your life is a man." Hana stated and her cousin grinded her teeth together but kept a fake smile plastered on her face. "Which reminds me, this is Jake. He's my fiancé. We're getting married in a month." She wrapped her arm around her fiancé and the young woman turned to the man.

"It's lovely to meet you Jake." She nodded.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Kisaki." He replied in a deep voice and his phone rang. "Excuse me." The man walked down the road whilst picking up his phone.

"You're the last one left to get married, Kisaki. Well after Kasaki." Hana said.

"I don't need a man." Kisaki argued.

"Are you saying that because you can't get a man?" Her cousin asked with a smirk as she crossed her arms. "Admit it."

"That's not true." She growled whilst looking down. "I don't want a man."

"You say that but you know you want one. You're 25, you've only had one boyfriend, and the way you're going, you're gonna end up alone." Hana stated with a smirk. "Imagine being the only person at family gatherings with no husband and no kids. Don't tell me you're gonna live with Uncle Akira all your life. What will happen once he…you know."

"Don't say that." She exclaimed and there was a painful silence.

"He'd want grandkids, y'know." Hana said. "Anyway, try and make it for the wedding, I'm assuming it's only gonna be you and Uncle Akira, right?" She tried to contain her laughter. "Toodles." Her cousin waved and then walked away.

Instantly, Kisaki ran off and was running to her work building. She got onto her floor and ran into her office. The young woman crawled under her desk and hid there as tears fell down her cheeks. Back at the restaurant, Levi stood there beside the door and had heard everything. He stared down at the ground and sighed; how could her own cousin be so rude to her and she didn't even say anything back?

* * *

They had returned back to work and when Kasaki knocked on the door, she heard no answer. The dark-haired man opened the door and peeped in. He saw his cousin sleeping on her desk and smiled. He quietly walked into the office and saw her sleeping with a picture frame of her mother and she had a tear slowly falling down her cheek. The green eyed man had teary eyes and placed his hand on her head.

"Kisaki…" Erwin stopped as he entered the office and saw the young woman asleep.

"Mr Smith, here are the files you needed for the day." Kasaki gave him some folders and turned to his cousin. "I hope you don't mind, she's had a long day."

"It's fine, I understand." Erwin smiled. "Once she wakes up, tell her she can go home."

"Thank you." The blonde-haired man left the room Kasaki sat on her desk.

* * *

After 3 hours, Kisaki opened her eyes and started yawning as she saw up.

"Morning sleepy-head." Her cousin smiled.

"How long was I asleep for?" She asked in a groggy voice.

"A good 3 hours." He answered and she rubbed the temples on her head.

"Did you give the files to Erwin?" She questioned and he nodded. "Kasaki, be a dear and get me some painkillers. I have a bad headache."

After 20 minutes, she heard a knock on the door and looked up.

"Come in." She called out and to her surprise, Levi opened the door with 2 cups of tea. He closed the door with his leg and sat on chair in front of Kisaki. She smiled at him as he placed a cup of green tea in front of her. "Thank you." He gave her a box of painkillers and her smile widened. "Levi, is this just an excuse to flirt with me?"

"No, it's not. I can always take the tea back." He said and she shook her head.

"No, that won't be necessary!" She giggled. "You really love tea, huh? Do you have a favourite brand?"

"Moon Tea is my favourite." Levi answered and her eyebrows rose.

"You know that's my dad's company." Kisaki stated and he looked up at her with wide eyes. "I'll tell him you love the tea."

"Your dad owns Moon Tea?" He asked and she nodded. "So, you're the one who came up with the jokes and puns on the little papers attached to the tea bags?"

"Yeah I came up with that." She said.

"I could tell." He mumbled.

"Be honest, Levi. Why are you here?" She smirked. "If not to woo me."

"I bet you'd love that." He stated. "But I heard you talking to that bitch outside the restaurant." Her eyes widened and she leaned back on her chair.

"That bitch is my cousin, you know." She said.

"I know and I don't care." He said.

"Why were you eavesdropping?" She questioned.

"I wanted to join you for a smoke, but ended up hearing the whole conversation." He muttered. "What's her deal anyway?"

"It's not just her. All of my cousins, uncles and aunties on my dad's side, except for Kasaki's family, bully me. They're always judging me and ask when I'm going to get married." She sighed. "They don't like me very much, and I don't know why."

"You shouldn't stand for that shit." Levi said. "About that wedding, you shouldn't go."

"I'm gonna go only because of my dad. It would be embarrassing if he goes by himself." She stated. "I don't care if I go without a date anyway."

"I can go with." She crossed her arms and smirked.

"You wanna be my date, Levi? Aw." She giggled and he clicked his tongue whilst rolling his eyes.

"Don't you wanna show your family you can get a man?" He asked. "Besides, I only ask for one thing in return."

"A kiss?" She sung with a raised eyebrow.

"You wish." He muttered. "10 boxes of Moon Tea, premium boxes too."

"You're using me for tea. Do you have a tea fetish or something?" She asked.

"It's not for me." Levi answered.

"You're not gonna resell them, are you?" She asked suspiciously.

"Why would I do that?" He asked glaring at her.

"I don't know." She shrugged.

"Besides, it's for my mother." He said sheepishly.

"Awwwww, that's adorable." She giggled. "Little mama's boy."

"Do you want me to go with you or not?" Levi questioned.

"It'll be fun." She smiled. "I'm just warning you, I'm not going to dance with you."

"Wouldn't want to, anyway." He mumbled sheepishly and she smiled at him.

"Thanks." She said and he blushed at her genuine gentle smile.

"No, thanks for the tea." He stated.


End file.
